


Going Home

by amster21



Series: There's No Place Like Home [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e18 Ruby Slippers, F/F, True Love's Kiss, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amster21/pseuds/amster21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy's mind was still fuzzy. After the confrontation with Zelena, she had fallen into an endless pit of darkness, a frigid cold chilling her all the way down to her bones. It filled her heart and soul with dread, until a warm slow kiss had brought her back to life, like a warm blanket wrapping around her on a cold rainy day, banishing the evil nightmares away for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby Slippers was one of my favorite episodes last season. Dorothy and Red had so much chemistry....and then we never saw them again. So I decided to continue their story. This is the first part.

Dorothy's mind was still fuzzy. After the confrontation with Zelena, she had fallen into an endless pit of darkness, a frigid cold chilling her all the way down to her bones. It filled her heart and soul with dread, until a warm slow kiss had brought her back to life, like a warm blanket wrapping around her on a cold rainy day, banishing the evil nightmares away for good. Her lungs filled with fresh air once again. And when her eyes opened, she met sky blue orbs that jolted her heart to a joyful rhythm.

 

“You left without saying anything,” Ruby couldn't hold back the tears, the hurt still a little too raw.

 

“I was afraid.” Dorothy confessed. She tried to find the right words, “I couldn't... lose you to Zelena.”

 

“Yea, but I almost lost you.”

 

“You didn't...you came back for me.”

 

“I always will.” And she sealed that promise with a kiss. A vow to always be there for her, come monsters or witches, storms or curses, nothing would keep them apart.

 

A woman with a pixie cut finally cleared her throat to stop the passionate kiss. The two brunettes finally pulled apart, realizing that they were not alone. Ruby turned to her best friend with a wide teary smile. “Snow, this is Dorothy.”

 

The princess, turned warrior, turned school teacher barreled the poor unsuspecting girl into a bear hug. “It's so nice to meet you!”

 

Dorothy sat with wide eyes, unused to this much affection, especially from a stranger. The werewolf couldn't help the chuckle, finding this meeting between her best friend and her true love surreal.

 

Snow released her grip. “Well, ladies. Let's go home.” she said cheerfully.

 

“Home...” Dorothy frowned at the thought. She didn't have a home. Her family no longer wanted her, and her dear aunt had passed away. She had been wondering around Oz for years, on a search for purpose and family. Although she loved the munchkins, she was not one of them. She was their protector, their defender, but the woman never felt like that was where she was meant to be.

 

Seeing the turmoil in her eyes, Ruby took her hand gently. “Come back to Storybrooke with us.” She looked down hesitantly, afraid of what the other woman would say. “With me.”

 

Dorothy looked into her true love's hopeful eyes. Her heart raced at the possibility of having a home, a family, a place to call her own. It was scary and unknown. What if she didn't belong? What if people there didn't like her? What if things with Ruby didn't work out? So many what ifs that could end in disaster. But what if... what if things did work out? What if she found her place in the world in this little town of fairy-tale characters? What if this was what she was meant for?

 

“Yes.” She finally breathed out.

 

Ruby was so thrilled, she wrapped her arms around her for another passionate kiss, her tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks once again.

 

A small bark interrupted the tender moment. Dorothy looked at her furry companion with a bright smile. “Alright Toto. Let's go home,” she said taking her puppy into her arms.

 

And with three clicks of the heels, the four women (and the pup) were on their way to Storybrooke, Maine. Home.

 


End file.
